On The Cherry Tree
by Star Studielle
Summary: "When you least expect it Expect it" Cheryl is a normal girl who's a 'sixth mew' after Deep Blue returns, a familiar alien trio revisits 2 help the Mews, can Cher fight Deep Blue & think about her love life? Rated T 4 Violence & Kissing OCxDren No Berry
1. Chapter 1 Hello, Nice To Meet Mew

SUMMARY: Cheryl is a normal girl who is a 'sixth mew' Deep Blue returns due to more Blue Aqua is found by a clumsy Cher, soon the familiar alien trio revisits to aid the mews, Now can Cher fight the threat & think about her love life? Rated T for violence & kissing OCxDren (I haven't read the Manga so I haven't included Berry, I've only watch MMP and TMM) and I'm using the English names

Mew Mew Power

On The Cherry Tree

Chapter 1 ~ Hello, Nice to Meet Mew

_zzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZ... huh?_ An alarm bell rang in my ears, I blinked opened my eyes and looked at my bed room ceiling, I looked to my left and saw my alarm clock, then shut my eyes and sighed _Ugh, I just want to sleep... What? _I shot straight up and looked at my clock, _8:30 AM... I'm late for school! _I jumped up out of bed and ran to my closet _Ok, just hurry up!_ I opened my closet doors and grabbed my school uniform, then ran to my table

Six minutes later I had washed and changed, I looked into a mirror and looked at my very dark red hair, I tied my hair up into a low, longish pony tail that dropped down on my back, I looked at my face _Makeup or no Makeup? Since I'm in a rush... No! I _need_ makeup! _I grabbed my foundation, brushed it on my face evenly, I put on some mascara then ran out of the room, grabbing my bag on the hook next to my door, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, towards the front door, I grabbed the handle and swung open the door, I paused for a moment

"See ya mom, dad!" I called as I shut the front door behind me, then grabbed my bike on the fence side and started cycling to school

It was 8:55AM when I got to school, I parked my bike by a tree, grabbed my bag then rushed into the building, I ran into the halls, they were dead empty, I ran to my locker and shoved my bag into it, then I grabbed my books then turned around _Ok, room H12... _I ran down the hallway and grabbed the handle for H12, I shut my eyes and prepared my excuse

"Sorry, I'm late, my alarm clock didn't go off and-" I looked at everyone staring at me, they were sat down and talking, a person spoke

"The teacher's not here yet" they started giggling _How embarrassing...! _

"Oh..." I look down and walked quickly to the back of the class, I put my books on my desk and head-desked _Why do I have to be such an idiot! I've been here three days and already the class idiot! _I groaned in annoyance

"Hi" I turned around to see a deep pink haired girl standing behind me, there were two girls next to her, one brown haired and one blonde

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Zoey" she held out a hand

"Oh, hi, I'm Cheryl, but you can call me Cher" I smiled and shook her hand, when my hand touched against her skin, I felt a buzzing, but I didn't notice at the time the two girls beside Zoey piped in

"Hi, I'm Mimi" the brown haired girl spoke

"And I'm Megan" the blonde spoke

"Hello" I smiled

"So, what class do you have first?" Zoey asked

"Well, um" I looked down at my books "Oh, Algebra"

"Mine too" she smiled, suddenly the bell rang "Oh, well, we'd better get going" I nodded

We both walked to Algebra class, Megan and Mimi had gone to Biology, we only really talked about Algebra and what we are learning in it, we entered the class and there were a few people already in class, there was this boy who had black hair, he waved to Zoey and she smiled, she started to walked over to sit next to him but turned back to me

"Come on" she smiled, I smiled then followed and walked over to the seats, we were sat in a row of three, Zoey in the middle, suddenly the teacher came in

"Alright class, today we're going to..." that's all I heard, Zoey whispered to me

"This is Mark" he leaned over Zoey to see me

"Hi Mark, I'm Cheryl, but just call me Cher" I smiled and he waved back in reply, then looked back at the teacher

Algebra class passed very slowly, and then Science and Art, but I quite enjoyed myself in art since I was doodling in my doodle book and didn't get caught, as soon as half of the day passed Lunch began, I followed Zoey to the dinner queue and grabbed a tray, we all moved over slightly in a queue and was given lunch, Chicken and fries

"Well, this is a first" Zoey joked, Mark joined us and I followed the two to a Lunch table, we sat down and began to eat our lunch

"So Cher, where was your old school?" Mark asked

"Well, y'know downtown? Well there was a school there" I paused "Yeah, it was called Lucian High School" Mark nodded

I ate my lunch in silence, but laughing at Mark and Zoey's jokes and conversations, once the bell rang, Zoey and I departed to go to different classes

"You know Cher, after school would you like to go to the park?" _Woo! Someone who wants to hang out with me! _

"Yeah sure! I'd love too" I replied smiling

"Ok, I'll meet you outside the gates" she smiled and walked off with Mark, I copied and walked off to my locker

I was hyper for the rest of the afternoon, almost forgetting to text my parents about the Park, I secretly got my phone out and hid it behind my book since I was always sat at the back of the class, I texted my mom

'Hi mom, my new friend Zoey asked if I wanted to go to the park and I said yes so I'll see you later at about 6, 7 or maybe 8 if that's ok? Xx'

She replied, thank goodness I put my phone on silent

'Yes that's fine honey, ring me when you're on your way home Luv you loads xxxx'

I smiled and then waited 'til after school

Once the last class finished, I rushed to my locker, shoved my books in my bag and ran in the hallway and looked for my bike, it was still there thankfully, I quickly got out the chain from my bag for my bike and chained it around the tree _That should stay there unless the tree blows up _I joked to myself I then waited for Zoey, it was about two minutes later until Zoey jumped me from behind

"Hiya!" she shouted two centimetres behind me, I jumped out of my skin and landed face flat on the floor

"H-H-Hi" I replied dazed on the floor, I got up quickly "So, where's the park?" I asked trying to hid a hint of excitement

"Oh yeah, you can follow me, it's only a few minutes away" she turned, then twisted her neck to smile at me "Come on" I smiled then ran after her, we ran over some small bridges and down pavements until we reached a green area, there were trees and a hill, Zoey stopped and breathed slightly heavily, while I was completely out of breath, we slowly walked up the hill "Isn't it nice here?" she asked as she sat on the hill, while I collapsed on the hill tired

"Yes... it's... nice" I breathed heavily, I tried to gain my breath quickly and then sat up, looking around, I saw a cute pink building behind us "Aww, it's so cute" Zoey followed my gaze and smile

"Yeah, it's the first thing I noticed when I first came here, it's the Cafe Mew Mew" she paused for a moment, then looked back at me "Hey, do you want me to get some soda?"

"Yeah sure thanks" I paused "But I'll pay don't worry" I reached into my bag and grabbed out a purse "Here you go" I handed her the purse, it didn't have much money in it but enough for two sodas

"Oh no, I'll pay"

"Really its fine" I smiled, she got up and smiled

"Ok I'll see you in a minute" she walked off

"Oh, could you get me a diet soda?" I called after her

"Yep that's fine!" she called back and disappeared, I sat there for a few minutes, looking up at the sky, the sky was a lush blue, the clouds fluffy white and the sun shining, my attention then drew towards the pink building, I stood up and looked at it, I felt a ripple of nervousness rush over my skin for a second _What's... what's wrong? _I looked at the building and saw a gold object on top, I felt my blood run cold _I think... I should run now _I was about to run in Zoey's direction but suddenly there was a shaking of the Earth _What the?- _I fell over due to the quake, I looked up and saw a bright red light aimed towards me, I held my breath, my fingers clenched the ground, I stared at the light for an instant as it flashed towards me, then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2 Are Mew Ok?

Mew Mew Power

On The Cherry Tree

Chapter 2 ~ Are Mew Ok?

I felt my body buzzing, my skin had electric pulses pulsing through it, I blinked my eyes open, I saw a light pink ceiling, I put my hand to a pain in my head and I sat up slowly

"Oohh, my head" I winced for a moment then felt a presence around me, I looked up to see five girls and two boys standing around me

"Hey guys! She's woken up!" I saw a girl dressed in a yellow uniform jumped up and announce my consciousness

"I was worried she was never waking up" Another girl spoke in a green uniform

"Where... Where am I?" I asked

"Welcome, you are at Cafe Mew Mew" a boy about 17 or 18 with longish brown hair tied into a low ponytail spoke "And you are Cheryl are you not?" he asked

"Well, yeah, but" I stared in confusion "How'd you know my name?"

"Sorry, kinda slipped out" I heard Zoey's voice, I turned around to see Zoey in a pink uniform

"Zoey?" I jumped up in confusion and anger, I always over reacted "How'd I get here?"

"Well, I'll let you explain now Wesley" she slipped behind a tall girl in a purple uniform, hiding from my anger

"Now calm down Cheryl" The brown haired boy grabbed hold of my hand gently, I cooled down almost immediately "I know it's very confusing about what's happened the last two hours, and especially since you've been asleep for nearly all of it but something _amazing _has happened to you"

"Amazing? You mean being knocked out?" I replied slightly sarcastically "And what was that light anyway?" I asked, slightly more calmly but still confused

"Let me show you" the other boy that stood next to us spoke "Follow me" he turned around and spoke almost unemotionally

"Don't mind Elliot, he's like that all the time" Zoey said, I flashed her a look and she immediately hid behind the purple girl, I don't usually get angry unless something major has happened and no one is giving me a hint on what's just happened, I turned and followed 'Elliot', and 'Wesley' followed me, the other girls followed us, we went around to the back of the Cafe, it had cute chairs and tables, almost looking like a dolls house, we walked down some stairs and walked into a computer room, I was very confused

"Why'd you have scientific computers in a Cafe?" I asked

"Well, this isn't only a Cafe, it's more like a cover" Elliot spoke "This is really our head quarters"

"Head Quarters for what?" I asked

"You know when that beam of light hit you, your DNA became merged with a Red Data animal" I gaped my mouth in shock

"What?" My anger rose again "What do you mean my _DNA _has become _merged_?"

"Calm Cheryl" Wesley put his hand on my shoulder, but even that didn't calm my rage

"Simple, you're a Mew Mew!" the girl in Yellow spoke

"Mew _what_?"

"You're DNA has a special code which means it can be merged with an endangered animal, that's a Red Data Animal" Elliot said, I stood there dazed, my head spinning

"What 'Red Data Animal' am I merged with then?"

"A Maned Wolf, it's a fox but with longer legs" Elliot bluntly said

"And how'd you know I'm a 'Mew Mew' anyway?"

"Well, when I saw you at school, Elliot asked me to get a piece of your hair..." she paused "So I grabbed a strand from your coat"

"Great..." I looked at Wesley "So was there any _point_ in making me a Mew Mew?" I asked

"Well most certainly my dear, you are needed to fight a great evil with your fellow Mew Mews" he raised his hand to the group of girls "Renee, the Gray wolf, Kikki, the Golden Lion Tamarin, Bridget, the Finless Porpoise, Corina, the Blue Lorikeet, and Zoey, the Iriomote WildCat" I waved my hand in greetings

"Atleast I'm not the only one 'merged'" I said

"And you have a Mew Mark" Bridget pointed at my right shoulder, I looked at my school uniform and my right shoulder coat had slid down a bit, reveal a piece of a mark _What? I'm scarred for life? _I pulled it down more and jumped in shock, there was two swirled and twisted lines turning around a heart outline shape

"Yeah, that'll stay there for a while" Elliot said sitting in the computer chair

"That's just the side effect of being merged" Renee spoke

"Oh" I looked at my mark, then shuffled my coat over my shoulder again

"Now Cheryl, would you honour us if you'd join our team?" Wesley asked _Well, what harm could it do?_

"Well, why not?" I smiled, my anger had shrunk down now

"Great, 'cause you never had a choice" Elliot said sarcastically, I glared at him

"What?"

"Don't worry, Elliot always says stuff like that" Zoey said, calming me down

"So Cheryl" Wesley began

"Just call me Cher"

"Alright, Cher" Wesley smiled "If you're going to be part of the team you need to work here"

"You mean this is a _real_ Cafe?"

"Yep" Zoey replied "That's what I thought when I first came here"

"Here's your uniform Cher" Elliot gave me a box

"You can go upstairs and change" Wesley said, I nodded then turned and walked up the stairs, I saw a door to the left of me that read "Staff Changing Rooms" _Wow, I wonder where it is _I joked and then grabbed the handle and walked in

I walked out of the changing room in the Cafe uniform, it was so cute! It was bright red that matched my hair, I noticed that everybody had walked to the Cafe part of the building, I walked down the hall and into the Cafe, Wesley noticed I was back and turned to face me, the others were sat round a table

"Wow, you look stunning" he smiled

"Uh, thanks, though I'm not used to dresses but, I guess I could get used to it" I joked and smiled, I was in a much better mood now

"Wow" Zoey said looking up, the others noticed I was in the room

"That really suits you" Kikki said

"Yes, definitely your colour" Corina said drinking tea

"You can sit here Cher" Bridget indicated to a chair next to her, I smiled and walked over to her, then I sat down in between Bridget and Kikki

"Well congrats on making them team Cher!" Zoey congratulated me

"Thanks, I think, so what are the perks of being a Mew Mew? Or any advice?" I asked

"Well, my advice, just don't get over excited, then maybe ears and a tail might pop out" I panicked severly _What? I'll get EARS and a TAIL? What happens if I'm in school and ears and a tail pop out? Or if I'm on a date with someone then they pop out? What if-? _"Uh... like that..." she pointed to my head, I looked up and saw a pair of darkish red and orange-ish wolf ears, they twitched and turned, I looked down and saw a longish bushy tail, I stood up swiftly and turned around, I waved and twisted my tail up and down, I twirled around in surprise and shock, I looked up

"AGHH!"

"Cher!" Bridget stood up and held my shoulders

"Cool it!" Kikki got up too and hugged my round my stomach, my ears waved frantically, suddenly a pink creature flew in front of my face

"Mew Mew Alert! Mew Mew Alert!" that just took the biscuit, I fell backwards and landed on the floor with a thud, and stared at the ceiling in confusion, the pink shape flew above me and his mouth opened wide and suddenly a golden pendant dropped out of his mouth and landed on my stomach

"C'mon Cher, calm down" Wesley walked over and sat me up "Here" he passed me a cold glass of water, I took the cold glass filled with clear liquid from Wesley's hand, then raised it to my lips

"Thank... Thank you" I sipped from the glass gingerly, calming myself down, I felt my ears and tail retract "I'm sorry, I over react a _lot_"

"That's fine" Wesley smiled sweetly "Now this, is Mini Mew" the pink cat creature floated down towards me

"Mini Mew! Nice to Meet You!" he chanted gladly

"H-Hi Mini Mew" I smiled, I then looked down onto my lap and saw the gold pendant "So what's this?" I lifted the pendant up

"That's a Power Pendant, it helps you transform into your Mew form" Elliot spoke "Just don't go trying it now, you might faint" he said sarcastically

"Oh, I'm _sorry _mister High and Mighty" I said sarcastically "Just being told you have powers is _slightly _unnerving" I said sourly, but Elliot shrugged it off

"Though it only helps the transformation, if your emotions get too high, then it would happen on its own" _Oh great_


	3. Chapter 3 An Old And Mew Acquaintance

Mew Mew Power

On The Cherry Tree

Chapter 3 ~ An Old And Mew Acquaintance

It was an hour later before I left the Cafe in my school uniform, during the time everybody was explaining to me what happened from before I became a Mew Mew, apparently there was these aliens called, uh, the Cyniclons I think? Anyway they came to Earth to claim it for their own, they were controlled by, uh, Deep Blue, but then the Mew Mews' defeated him, and there was a person called, The Blue Knight, who was actually Mark, that was a shocker, Oh and he is actually part of the team now, but can't turn into The Blue Knight anymore and he couldn't come after school for some reason, Anyway Deep Blue created Mark then took over his body, then the decision fight happened and Zoey saved Mark and killed Deep Blue, kinda a lot for me to take in but it sounded great, almost unbelievable, I wouldn't have believed them if it wasn't for my ears and tail popping out, and I still wasn't coping with that, I pulled out my phone from my bag and sent a text to my mom

"Hi, sorry I'm l late, we stayed at the park then went to the Cafe, I'll tell you more later, be home in about a minute Xx" I turned around the corner and saw my house at the end of the street, I looked down all the way down until I got to the street _I can't tell them, Corina said it's a secret, so I guess I could say I got a job, since 'technically' I have_ I grabbed the door handle and opened the front door, I walked in and closed the door behind me, I saw mom and dad sitting at the table eating dinner, I put down my bag and walked over to the table, I pulled out a chair and sat at the table

"Ah Cherry, I just got your text and we had already started" Mom smiled

"That's fine, it looks delicious!" My eyes widened, the food was chicken, I could smell the rich flavours of the meat, I leaned forward and stared at it _What is WRONG with me? _I quickly sat back and wolfed down my dinner, trying to get to bed instead of answering the confused looks on my parents faces "Oh, yeah, I" I swallowed a piece of chicken "I got a job-"

"WHAT?" my dad stood up

"Yeah, I got a... er, temporary job at the Cafe Mew Mew"

"Well I think that's great Cherry" my mother always called my Cherry since Cheryl means Cherry, and since it's my favourite fruit, my dad had calmed down in almost in an instant, I guess you can tell where I get my temper from, I stood up and yawned

"Well, I sure am tired, I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight!" I declared quickly then walked swiftly up the stairs

"Uh, goodnight Cherry" Mom called after me

"See you in the morning!" My dad said, I ran into my bedroom and shut my door _Phew, atleast they don't suspect me being a fox girl... _I put my 'Power Pendant' on my desk next to my bed, I changed into my pyjamas then fell onto my bed, I shut my eyes _Actually, this is probably a dream... _I looked up and picked up the Power Pendant, an energy emitted from it, I felt my body tingle, then I put it back on my desk _Maybe not a dream... _Then I drifted off to sleep...

My alarm bell went off at 8 AM at the right time this time, I got up quickly and looked at my desk, shutting my eyes tight _If it's there, then it was just a dream... _I slowly lifted my eyelids, and I saw the golden, shining object on my desk

"Oh well... atleast I've got a job" I picked up the Pendant and saw my golden necklace next to it _I could just take the charm off that and... _I opened the chain and slid off the heart charm and slid on the Power Pendant, I attached it around my neck, it actually looked like a nice necklace _Sweet _I changed for 30 minutes into my school uniform, I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs, I ran towards the front door "Ok Mom! See you later! I've got my job after school so I'll see you in the evening!" I called as I shut the front door, then I ran for school, I saw my bike had been returned after I left my house _Too late now to ride it to school, I wonder who returned it?_ I slowed up after I was ten minutes away from school, it was only 8:40 so I had plenty of time, I strolled now, listening to the birds and nature, I thought about me being a Mew Mew _So it has it's perks since I get a job and super powers... but to do what?_

"Hi there" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around and looked around

"Huh?" I stared in confusion "Is anyone there?"

"What a cutie, I've hit the jackpot" I heard the voice from above me, I looked up and saw a person on the top of a building _How did...? _Suddenly the person stood up "As I've said before" _So it's a he... _I could tell from his voice, he then leaped off of the building _What The-? _"When you least expect it" I saw him disappear for an instant _What's going on-? _I then saw him appear right infront of me, his face inches away from mine, he lifted his hand and held it to the lower part of my cheek and my chin, his face slowly moved forward for a moment "Expect it" he smirked

"Gah!" I almost jumped back out of shock "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Dren, and you are...?" he smiled, I noticed he had short, dark green hair, some of it was tied infront of his ears, his ears were longish and pointed at the end, he wore a black shirt with wide sleeves up to the middle from his elbow to the shoulder on his arms, he had a high collar with red stitching and a brown shirt over his black shirt, I glanced down and saw that only his shirt went down to the bottom of his ribcage _Eek! _I felt my face rush into a red colour, he also wore baggy pants that started from the lower part of his waist _This is, so, Awkward! _He had dark red bandages that were wrapped around his wrists

"I'm, uh Cheryl" I was about to say the other half of my introduction but he interrupted me

"Ah what a lovely name!" he smirked "So what's a pretty girl like you do out here all alone?"

"Err, going to school?" I said almost sarcastically, I was about to speak again but 'Dren' put his face closer to mine

"Mind if I call you Cherry?" I shrugged awkwardly

"Everybody does" I slightly joked _This is no time for jokes! Why won't this guy take his face away from mine?_

"Great, well then" he reached in closer, I stared into his Golden eyes, they burned in a good way "Now that we're acquainted" I suddenly felt his lips touch mine, his eyes half closed, my stayed wide open in shock, he pressed against my mouth for a few moments _Who does he think he is? _I wanted to break away, but something stopped me, I felt my ears and tail slowly growing _What's wrong with you? Move! _I was about to move first until Dren broke reluctantly away "Not bad... A little practice and you'd be the perfect toy" he smirked, he put his other arm around my back

"Dren get off her"


	4. Chapter 4 What The Mew Just Happened

**Dear Neko Mew Mew, I respect your opinion, and to reply to your review, I'm a tad confused, I understand you don't like Cher/Cheryl (tho it would be helpful if you told me why) but r u saying that she's; **

**Out of character?**

**She's an OC (Original Character)**

**That the other characters are OOC (Out Of Character)**

**That you don't like everyone else's (along with mine) OC (Original Character)**

**Or what does OCC mean?**

**James Birdsong; Thank u for the review, I'll try to update as Quick as possible :) **

**ILoveReadingAndWriting; Thank you for all of your reviews! I love it when I get a Review Alert saying that you've reviewed :) it makes me really happy and appreciative for the reviews so Thank You! :D**

**Thank u all for the reviews :D **

Mew Mew Power

On The Cherry Tree

Chapter 4 ~ What The Mew Just Happened?

I looked behind Dren and he twisted his body slightly to see the owner of the voice _Zoey? Get this lunatic off me! _We saw Zoey staring at us, Dren looked back at me and smirked

"That was fun" Dren smiled "But we can pick this up later Cherry" he let go of me and I stumbled back

"Do you always kiss everyone you meet?" Zoey asked, slightly furious

"What's wrong Kitty Cat, _jealous_?" he laid back in mid air, I looked at him in shock, surprise and confusion

"You... You can float?" I shouted

"Of course! Especially after that kiss you just gave me, thanks for that" he winked, I went bright red

"_You_ kissed _me!_" I protested, but he still smiled

"Anyway Dren, other than you kissing my friend, what are you doing back on Earth?" Zoey asked _Earth? Then he must be! _"It's great to see you and all but usually something bad follows you like a Predasite or something" _He's a Cyniclon! I was _kissed _by an _alien_? Eugh!_

"Oh yeah kitty, I remember now, when you have time, I need to speak to you and your group of friends, is tonight ok?" he straightened up, Zoey nodded quickly "good, so for now, catch you later!" he smiled at both of us and rose into the air, then disappeared into an invisible portal, I stood there stunned

"What the ruff-" I covered my mouth as a small bark escaped my mouth, I looked in confusion, I threw my hands down and continued my sentence "Is going on here?"

"He's Dren, and he's a flirt so don't worry about it, he's one of the Cyniclons I told you about, y'know Dren, the one who died but was then revived?" she walked over to me

"O-Oh yeah, I remember, but a lil' heads up would have been nice about him kissing every girl in sight" I joked but it was very awkward, I felt my ears and tail retracting, I don't even think Zoey noticed them

"Don't worry, he jumped me with that when I first met him" she smiled "But he's not as bad as he seems"

"Ok, I'll believe you" suddenly it dawned on me, I looked up at the town clock _8:53... _"Ah! We're gonna be late for school!" Zoey realised too and we both ran as fast as we could to school

It was 8:59 before we entered the class room, Megan and Mimi were sitting on the desks and chatting, we both walked over to them

"Hi Zoey!" Megan greeted us

"Hi Cher!" Mimi finished Megan's sentence and greeted us

"Hi guys" Zoey smiled as so did I, but I couldn't stop thinking about Dren _Why did he kiss me? I know Zoey said he kissed her and he kisses every girl he meets, but the others didn't mention say he kissed them... _I looked down at my doodle book, then looked up

"I uh, have science in a minute here, so I'm gonna sit at the back, see you guys later" I waved at them then wandered to the back next to the window

"Ok" the bell rang and Zoey looked at me "I'll see you at lunch" she then grabbed her bag and Mimi and Megan followed Zoey out of the class room as other people poured in, I looked down and pulled out my science test sheets and my doodle book, putting my books infront of my desk so that the Teacher couldn't see, I pulled out my pen and looked at my book

"Now today class, we're going to go through the answers to the test" the other day we took a test and yesterday the teacher gave it back to us was already marked, and the wrong questions were answered by the teacher, she must've forgotten about it, so it was really a free lesson, I flipped my doodle book open and began to draw

We had a double lesson of Science so two hours to mark the already marked tests, I had drawn a full image of Dren in my doodle book, it was pretty accurate even though it was in black and white, but I was quite pleased with it, I got his hair right and his eyes, they even mesmerised me, like the real ones, I got out my pencil case and grabbed my gold and amber colours, I started to colour his eyes in, in a realistic way not just scribbles

"Cheryl?" I heard a voice next to me, I looked to my right and saw Mark sitting on the desk next to me

"Oh hi" I whispered "You have science?"

"Yeah" he whispered back "I guess you went to the Cafe last night?" he asked, I nodded

"Now I'm a fox-wolf thing" I said half sarcastically

"Don't worry, but a Maned wolf isn't a fox, nor a wolf, it's something in between, but you can say it's a fox if you want, since some of its names mean 'Big Fox' and it's usually called 'A red fox on stilts'" Mark replied "Problem is, is that the Maned wolf has a very distinctive... odour" I took offense

"Are you saying that I _smell?_" I whispered loudly, anger beginning to rise

"Of course you don't Cher" Mark said "It's just they have a milder smell of the skunk..." _I'm a Skunk? _I put my head into the palms of my hands, facing towards the desk, frustration taking place _As if this isn't worse enough! I got merged with a fox thing, kissed by an alien, told that I smell like a skunk, and because I was at the Cafe last night I forgot my Algebra Homework! _I groaned quietly into my hands "It's a bit much to take in isn't it?" Mark remarked, I nodded in my hands "Don't worry you don't smell, it's only if you ever changed fully into a Maned Wolf, but I'm not sure that would happen" Mark said

"Good" I lifted my head up, looking at the teacher babbling on _I wonder if I'll see Dren again, so I can punch him in the face for kissing me _I looked out of the window and saw the Cafe roof just visible _Hold on... _I remembered the conversation earlier between him and Zoey _I'm seeing him tonight?_


End file.
